Bird in cage
by Fa A Lin
Summary: sampai kapanpun aku hanyalh seekor burung dalam sangkar yang akan selalu terikat padamu Park Chanyeol. Oneshoot Chanbaek! YAOI well, enjoy DLDR


Bird in cage

.

.

.

Fa A lin

.

.

Main cast

Byun Baekhyun

Pair : ChanBaek slight Chansoo,Krisbaek,etc

Genre : Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Disclaimer : EXO belong to the god and theirself

Well enjoy, and DLDR hehehe :D

BGM: Thinking of You © katy perry

_Dulu aku adalah seekor burung yang bebas_

_Tetapi kini aku hanyalah..._

_Seekor burung dalam sangkar, yang kau tangkap secara paksa..._

_Kau mengambil jiwa dan kebebasanku..._

_Memenjarakanku dalam kenangan..._

_Mengikatku hanya padamu.._

_Aku tidak tahu, dipenghujung kisah nanti..._

_Akankah seseorang membebaskanku?_

_Atau kau akan menemaniku disini, didalam sangkar ini..._

.

.

.

22:00 22 Desember 2010

Hari itu, suara riuh rendahnya tepukan penonton menjadi awal dari kisah itu, kau dengan wajah yang kaku dan pucat berdiri dibawah lampu berpenerangan remang-remang backstage, dan berkata...

"Byun Baekhyun... Aku...Menyukai suaramu saat kau bernyanyi tadi... Dan aku..."ucapmu dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, yang membuat senyum bahagiaku luntur seketika.

"Kau? Kenapa?"tanyaku seraya menghapus air matamu secara naluriah.

"...Ayahku akan membunuhku, dan Aku akan masuk neraka..."jawabmu seraya tersenyum miris dan air mata itu tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari mata hazelmu, sekalipun sudah beberapa kali aku menyekanya.

"Dan mengapa kau pikir ayahmu akan membunuhmu? Dan juga...mengapa kau harus masuk neraka?"Kau, seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku itu, kini menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Karena aku mencintai seorang lelaki, dan lelaki itu... adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun..."

Aku dengan refleks melangkahkan satu kakiku mundur kebelakang, seraya membekap mulutku yang menganga tak dunia terasa berputar ketika Kau, Park Chanyeol mendorong serta menghimpitku ke dinding bata yang dingin, dan memangut serta melumat bibirku dengan kasar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol..."Bisikku malam itu.

Dan sekali lagi aku menatap dinding-dinding bisu yang menjadi saksi atas kisah kami, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Kaulah yang memulainya, dan kaulah juga yang memintal benang takdir kisah kita... apa kau melupakannya?"

.

.

.

17:39 04 Februari 2011

Hari itu hujan turun diiringi petikan senar gitar yang menyusup kesela-sela indra pendengaranku, membentuk suatu harmonisasi yang lembut dan mengandung keindahan tersendiri. Sekali lagi, Aku menatap tetesan embun di kaca jendela dan menatap ukiran nama kita yang baru saja kubuat beberapa detik yang lalu.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau membenci hujan Yeollie? Setahuku hujan itu sangat menyenangkan..."ujarku membuka topik pembicaraan, membuatmu menghentikan petikan gitarmu... dan tiba-tiba saja... tatapanmu menjadi kosong.

Kau tau Chanyeol, tatapanmu yang seperti itu selalu berhasil membuat hatiku mencelos?

"Saat itu, hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya... ketika Tuhan menjemput wanita yang paling kucintai didunia ini...Ibuku..."

Dan sekali lagi, kau menunjukan senyuman pahitmu, senyuman yang paling kubenci didunia ini.

"Hei Yeollie, apa kau tahu? Jika hujan turun, itu berarti malaikat pelindungmu tengah menangis untukmu... dan apa kau tahu siapa malaikat itu, Yeollie? Dan menurutmu siapa malaikat itu?" Kau merespon pertanyaanku dengan memejamkan matamu, lalu terkekeh kecil membuatku menautkan kedua alisku bingung kala itu.

"Rahasia... dan aku... tak akan memberitahu Baekkie!"serumu seraya menjulurkan lidahmu, yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri lagi, untuk memukul puncak kepalamu.

"Yeollie! Kau menyebalkan! Kau mau tahu siapa malaikat pelindungmu?" tanyaku yang otomatis menghentikan kegiatanku untuk memukulmu.

"Tidak... karena aku sudah tahu..."

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Ra-ha-sia..."

BLETAK

"Hhhaaahhhhh...Baiklah akan kuberitahu..."

"Hei aku kan tidak minta, Aw! Shit!"

Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku memukulmu saat itu, sungguh ironis jikalau aku mengingat kebiasaan itu tidak pernah muncul lagi kini...

"Malaikat pelindungmu itu... Ibumu... Chanyeol, dia melindungimu bahkan disaat terakhirnya..."ucapku membuatmu tersenyum yang secara instan membuat relung hatiku menghangat.

"Tidak, kau salah Baek..."ujarmu dengan tatapan menerawang kearah langit-langit.

"Kaulah malaikat pelindungku... Byun Baekhyun..."

Dan apa kau tahu Chanyeol? Kata-katamu saat itu masih terus terngiang di dalam mimpi-mimpiku, juga kecupanmu di dahiku serta lumatanmu pada bibirku di hari itu, masih berbekas.

.

.

.

"Saat hujan turun, yang dapatku ingat hanyalah senyuman, kecupan, dan pelukanmu, Yeollie"

.

.

00:00 06 Mei 2011

Hari itu masihlah hari-hari kebersamaan kita yang indah,sebelum itu menjadi serpihan kertas-kertas yang hangus terbakar.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu itu menggema disepanjang koridor apartemenku, memaksaku bangkit dari ranjang, yang dulu hampir saja kunikahi itu.

Aku menguap entah yang keberapa kalinya sebelum membuka lebar, pintu berpelitur kayu dihadapanku ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Byun Baekhyun..."ucapmu saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku, dengan sebuah kue dan lilin serta ucapan manismu, kau berhasil membuatku meneteskan air mata haru.

"Oh! Yeollie... Aku..Aku..Terimakasih...Aku mencintaimu!"

Pandanganku mengabur tertutup oleh air mata ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum lebar, senyum yang paling aku sukai didunia ini.

Secara refleks aku memelukmu untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku,dan aku mendapatkan kecupan itu lagi, bersamaan dengan sebuah kalung yang menghiasi leherku.

"Kau milikku Byun Baekhyun..."

.

.

"Ya,..Aku Milikmu Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

23:13 29 juni 2011

Hari itu adalah awal mimpi burukku, awal penghujung kisah kita, yang berawal pada dinginnya sang malam diatas ranjang berspraikan biru donker.

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi, ketika kau mencium bibirku entah yang keberapa kalinya malam itu. Jari-jarimu tak hentinya menari ditubuhku, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil, yang terkadang disertai remasan-remasan kasar.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie..."

Kata-katamu terus diputar dikepalaku seperti kaset rusak yang menjadi alunan musik tersendiri bagiku.

"Yeol... Aku juga mencintaimu...Yeollie..."

Suara teriakan kita menjadi monolog dari akhir pertunjukan yang kita buat. Kau menghela napasmu seraya tersenyum kepadaku dan berucap.

"Terima kasih..."ucapmu saat itu, sebelum berbaring di sampingku, kau menarik selimut coklatmu sebelum memeluk tubuhku seraya menutupi tubuh polos kita dari mata ingin tahu sang rembulan, yang menyusup lewat celah-celah jendela.

BRAK!

Dia, seorang iblis yang berwujud seorang pria paruh baya itu menatap kita dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Dia, ayahmu, menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

Dengan gemetar dan terburu-buru kau dan aku segera memunguti pakaian masing-masing yang tersebar di lantai kamarmu, dan mengenakan pakaian-pakaian itu dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun...pergi..."

"Tidak, kita hadapi ini bersama Yeollie..."

"Baekhyun! Pergi!"

"Tidak!"

"Pergi!"

"Tidak! Chanyeol...Kita bisa—."

"Cukup! Kita putus! Kau sebaiknya pergi dan jangan ikut campur urusanku..."

Kau tahu, kata-katamu itu menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam dihatiku.

Aku masih membeku, tak beranjak dari sisiku meskipun dihadapanku, Kau, Park Chanyeol, tengah dipukuli ayahmu secara membabi buta. Aku bahkan masih terdiam ketika napasmu tersenggal-senggal kehabisan napas.

Tapi... saat itu aku berpikir, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi...

Segalanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat ketika aku menerjang ayahmu dan memelukmu, sebelum ayahmu menyeretku dan kau hanya menunduk ketika aku berteriak memanggil namamu.

"Chanyeol!"

Aku menatap kecewa kepadamu yang tengah menundukan saat itu, aku teringat kata-katamu beberapa bulan yang lalu Yeol, yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah malaikat sekuat tenaga aku mencoba berontak dari cengkraman ayahmu, dan berlari padamu.

Saat itu, yang ku ingat aku mencengkram erat pundakmu dan berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Sebelum semuanya mengabur dan menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Aku akan selalu mencintai Yeollie, Apapun yang terjadi..."

.

.

.

07:30 01 Juli 2011

Hari itu mimpi burukku benar-benar terjadi. Di awal juni, hari dimana aku kemabali bersekolah setelah menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit, karena insiden beberapa hari yang lalu di awal mimpi burukku.

Berpasang-pasang mata saat itu menatapku dengan jijik, ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang ada lagi gadis-gadis yang biasa menyapaku, atau seseorang tersenyum padaku, dan aku rasa aku tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Hai Baekhyun! Kudengar kau gay ya? HAHAHAHAHA kau tahu aku menyesal pernah menyukai seorang banci sepertimu!"

"Wah!Dia gay?! Benar-benar kasian hihihihihi..."

"Kurasa riwayatnya di sekolah ini sudah tamat..."

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia tampan dan aku suka suaranya!"

"Aku masih berharap dia normal Hufttt..."

Ya, Aku seorang gay, apa ada yang salah dengan itu semua?

Tentu saja salah, karena kau telah melanggar kodrat Tuhan yang pertama, Baekkie... Tuhan menciptakan segala sesuatunya secara berpasangan...

Bagaikan kutub magnet, dua kutub yang sama tidak akan pernah bersatu. Tuhan telah menorehkan itu sejak lama pada benang takdir manusia.

Dan siapapun yang melanggar, dia tidak akan punya tempat. Seperti aku disini, sekolahku bukanlah sekolah-sekolah di dunia fiksi, atau di shoujo manga, dimana pasangan gay marak dimana-mana. Dimana pasangan gay itu sah tanpa adanya hinaan dan cacian.

"Kau mau tambah, cantik?"tanya seorang pemuda yang kuketahui berkerja paruh waktu sebagai pembantu ibu kantin disekolahku.

Pemuda itu menyeringai sementara aku melenggang pergi meninggalkan counter makanan, dan mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sebuah meja kosong di kantin.

Baru saja beberapa langkah aku berjalan, ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menjegalku dengan kakinya.

BRRAAKKKkkk...

Dan seluruh makananku tumpah, sayur-sayuran berserakan, jus buah yang tumpah, dan nampanku yang kini berada tepat dibawah meja seseorang.

Aku menatap tajam Kim Jongin, yang notabene pemuda yang baru saja menjegalku barusan.

"Ups! Maaf Baekkie... aku tidak terbiasa melihat seorang gay! HAHAHAHAHA..." tawanya disusul tawa teman-temannya.

Dan yang paling membuat hatiku sakit, kau, Park Chanyeol ada disana.. bersama teman-temanmu... dan tertawa?

"Chanyeol..."panggilku lirih, menginterupsi kau yang tengah berbisik-bisik dengan Kim Jongin.

"Oh Hai Baek! Bagaimana kepalamu? Kudengar kau sudah sembuh?"

"Ya untung saja iblis dirumahmu tidak sampai membunuhku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Hei! Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, aku minta maaf oke? Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku normal!"

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat ketika mendengar kata-katamu dan berbalik untuk pergi, namun, baru saja beberapa langkah aku terhenti ketika mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan lainnya yang meluncur keluar bibirmu.

"Cih! Dasar banci!"

Aku tidak mengerti, segala sesuatunya terjadi begitu saja ketika dengan cepat aku mendaratkan kepalanku di wajahmu, membuatmu jatuh terdorong kebelakang.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" teriakku seraya berjalan mendekatimu yang kini tengah menyeringai mengejek.

"Banci!"

Dan aku siap melayangkan satu pukulan lagi, ketika teman-temanmu menghadangku, dan kemudian yang kuingat mereka memukuli secara membabi buta, membuat perban dikepalaku sedikit terurai, dan darah kembali menetes dari sana.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarikku, menarikku kedalam dekapannya.

"Chanyeol..." bisikku...

Tapi.. bukan kau yang ada di sana menyelamatkanku Yeol, bukan kau...

Dia sosok rupawan itu, sosok malaikat yang menolongku, bernama Wu Yi Fan, dan dia menjadi pemandangan terakhirku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Bukan kau yang menolongku saat aku terjerumus Yeol, dimana kau saat aku jatuh Yeol? Dimana?"

.

.

.

12:37 27 september 2011

Saat itu langit tengah menangis ketika aku berjalan-jalan dilorong-lorong koridor yang sepi, saat jam pelajaran ke tiga. Saat itu aku tengah jenuh dengan segala hinaan dan cacian orang-orang yang dulu berstatus sebagai teman langkah gontai, kakiku menuntunku ke tempat dimana dulu aku dan kau, Park Chanyeol, biasa menghabiskan waktu sengang bersama...

Bukit belakang sekolah, kau tahu Yeol, aku merindukannya.

Aku merindukan berbaring bersamamu disini, menatap gumpalan awan-awan di langit sana.

Aku berharap dapat mendapatkan ketenangan ditempat ini, jadi karena itu aku berjalan menaiki bukit, mebiarkan tubuhku basah akan hujan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku membeku saat melihat dua orang yang sangat kukenal tengah berciuman di bawah sebuah pohon yang terukir nama kita berdua.

Kau Park Chanyeol, tengah berciuman dengan Do Kyungsoo, sahabatku sendiri! Bagaimana kau bisa setega itu Yeol!

Pandanganku mengabur, dan aku akan segera limbung sebelum seseorang menangkapku, Ya kau selalu ada disana Wu Yi Fan...

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku hanya mendengar teriakkan seseorang memanggilku sebelum Yi Fan membawaku memasuki sebuah ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya ruang musik.

"Hei, Kau baik-baik saja Baek?"

Aku hanya terdiam tidak merespon dan perlahan air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan... akhirnya tumpah juga.

"Baek, kumohon jangan menangis..." Bisiknya seraya mendaratkan bibirnya pada kelopak mata kiriku.

"Byun Baekhyun... dengarlah, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali..."Bisik pemuda itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya ditelingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu dan mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku..."

Dan hal terakhir yang dapat kuingat saat itu adalah, ketika sebuah bibir asing mendarat di atas permukaan bibirku dan melumatnya dengan kasar.

.

.

"Maaf"

.

.

.

22:00 22 Desember 2011

Aku tidak tahu apakah kisah kita telah berakhir menjadi debu atau malah ini baru dimulai. Yang aku tahu, saat itu aku tengah berdiri dihari yang sama, di Jam yang sama ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku... dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya kau menciumku...

Manik hazelku menatap ratusan penonton yang menyaksikanku diatas panggung pertunjukan, yang menjadi pusat utama festival ini.

Kumohon dengarkan... jangan tutup hatimu... dengarkanlah suara ini dari hatimu...biarkan jiwamu merasakan aku, yang masih terikat benang takdir yang kau buat dulu...

Intro mengalun dengan lembut memasuki indra pendengaranku, dan aku mulai bernyanyi...

"Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the ripest one

I still got the seed  
**You said move on**

**Where do I go**"

Ketika aku menyelesaikan bait pertama, ingatanku melayang pada hari dimana aku menanyakan kejelasan hubungan kita. Dan kau berkata.

"Kita sudah berakhir Baek, maafkan aku...Kau harus Move on.. kau lihat? Aku sudah bahagia dengan Kyungsoo sekarang..."

Ya, aku turut bahagia untukmu, Yeol... 

"Cause when I'm with him

**I am thinking of you**

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes**"

Kau tahu Yeol, saat aku bersamanya yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah kau, tak ada yang lainya, Hanya kau. Yang aku lihat hanya matamu... dan hanya kau yang aku tangisi setiap malam...

Aku mencintaimu...

"**He kissed my lips I taste your mouth**

He pulled me in

I was disgusted with myself" 

Saat dia menciumku, yang aku rasakan hanyalah bibirmu...

Aku mencintaimu...

Dan aku berhenti bernyanyi ketika air mata itu tumapah ruah dan menganak sungai dipipiku.

"Hei, kalian tahu? Aku lelah bernyanyi... bagaimana bila aku bercerita saja?"

Dan seketika segala sesuatunya menjadi sunyi, musik yang berhenti mengalun... dan semuanya mulai memfokuskan pandangan mereka padaku.

"Setahun yang lalu, tepat ditanggal dan jam yang sama dengan hari ini, seseorang mengatakan dia mencintaiku dan mencium bibirku... orang itu juga pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah malaikat pelindungnya. Tapi... orang itu meninggalkanku... membawa seluruh jiwaku... dan saat aku memanggil namanya, dia tidak berbalik..."

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, dan pandangan kita bertemu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya satu hal sebelum aku pergi..."

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik panjang napasku sebelum kembali menatapmu yang juga kini tengah menatapku dengan tatapanmu yang dulu...

Kau terlambat Yeol...

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol... dan akan selalu mencintaimu... sampai kapanpun..."

Setelah aku mengucapkan itu, yang terjadi setelahnya adalah aku yang berlari menyusuri jalan raya dengan diserang beribu kenangan-kenangan kita.

Dan aku terjatuh, berlutut dihadapan luasnya langit.

"Yeollie... kurasa aku akan pergi duluan keneraka..."

Yang terakhir kali kuingat saat itu adalah, cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan suara teriakanmu yang memanggil namaku.

Kau terlambat Park Chanyeol...

.

.

"Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak pernah tahu... Apakah kau membebaskanku? Atau kau kembali... menemaniku disini, didalam sangkar ini..."

"Tapi yang aku tahu, seorang burung dalam sangkar akan selamanya terikat dalam sangkar... karena sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu

Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

End? Atau TBC?

Sequel Bird in cage publis jangan nih? Tergantung kalian reader!

.

Cuap-cuap Author!

A lin : Wah apa-apaan ini! absurd gini! Oh iya! Ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu part the perks of being a wallflower.

Oke sebenernya ini belum end sih, author punya rencana publis sequelnya! Tapi tergantung reader sih hehehe

Minimal 50 reviewlah baru A lin publis ntar HEHEHEHE

Lagian cara review gampang kan?

Atau barangkali ada yang gatau sama cara review?

Nah Laxy Oppa, akan mengajari kalian cara Review

Galaxy_fanfan: Hei reader semua! Review itu gampang, yg pertama ga usah punya acount kelesss, (Author : O.O) cukup tulis nama dikotak review dibawah, di kotak kecil itu loh yang ada tulisan 'your name'nya dan isi reviewnya di kotak yang gede. Terus klik post! Gampang kan?

**Oke! Mind to Review? Conkrit? Flame? Anything?**

A lin : Oke makasih Laxy Oppa!.. eh? tunggu sebentar! ada sedikit spoiler nih dari Baekkie..

Baek : Well, di sequel yang kedua itu ntar POVnya Chanyeollie dan ya... aku ga mati! Aku, koma dan dirawat, nah ntar kalian baca sendiri aja deh sisanya.

Yeol: Huaaa ampun! Ko disini aku kejam banget ya? Well, kalian Review ya kalau penasaran sama sequel selanjutnya soalnya A lin keras kepala! Dia ga akan publis kalau reviewnya dikit!

Galaxy_fanfan : YO! Kalau kalian ingin lebih ngehajar Park Chanyeol, penuhin aja review hahaha #garing

Alin,Chanbaekris mengucapkan : Nah! bye-bye (ala )

Kyungie : Ya! Kalian aku ga diajakin! O.O kan aku juga mau menjelaskan kesalah pahaman!

A lin : Ya! Tutup mulut jangan spoiler!

A lin : Maaf ya reader... bye bye ^^


End file.
